earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
CorruptedGreed
Description |nation = 30px SPQR|town = 30px Troy|occupation = Exarch of SPQR, Augustus of the GRE|status = Active|server_role = Player/Moderator|towny_rank = Mayor}}CorruptedGreed is a player who is presently the Augustus of the Greater Roman Empire. He is a staff member of EarthMC and an admin in this Wiki. History Pre Terra Nova Councillor of Portugal The Portuguese Exodus Disarray After soon realizing the situation at hand, Portugal was sent into a downward spiral. A multitude of factors contributed to this. Most of the town mayors in the discord were in South America, far out of Portugal's reach with the 3000 block nation range. Initially upon news of the nation range, countries based on colonies (primarily Spain and Portugal) braved through. However, more disadvantages came. Once the full map was released, many considered the terrain of the Iberian peninsula to be "atrocious". This discouraged settlement of towns in the region. Already weakened from the lack of man power, Portugal was hit with a final blow. Finding themselves the only ones left, Councilors amongst the House of Calors abandoned the state. CorruptedGreed, a Councilor/Historian, managed to convince WTDpuddles to join him for a fresh start in Byzantium. Humble Beginnings First Consulship of Byzantium Shahenshah of Persia Second Consulship of Byzantium Third Consulship of the Greater Roman Empire Caesar of the Greater Roman Empire March 9th, 2019 - Phillybob777 appointed CorruptedGreed the Caesar of the Greater Roman Empire. Transitioning Shortly after becoming Caesar, Greed left Persia in the hands of its capable regent, AddyF. He planned to return in the future after serving as Augustus. The Donation March 20th, 2019 - Almost 2 weeks after becoming Caesar, Greed decided to donate his 750 gold fortune to AddyF. He did this in order to help her administrate over Persia as regent during his absence. End of Romanian Exile March 28th, 2019 - After over a week spent holding the town Dacia_Deva, Greed is finally freed from his exile and returns to Constantinople. Destruction of Beijing March 28th, 2019 - Qin's offensive aggressions against the GRE started increasing. As Jevil went raiding into Kievan_Rus, a master plan was hatched. With speed unparalleled in history, Greed made it from Greece to China within an unprecedented 3 minutes on foot! Upon his arrival, he bought the 31 chunk city of Beijing from Qin mayor imabritishcow for 15 gold. Soon after, Englavian, the Emperor of Qin, asked what Greed's intentions with the town were. Greed then disbanded the town and returned to Constantinople. Purchase of Smyrna March 30th, 2019 - Greed buys Smyrna from HocaInTheCami for 150 gold. Shortly after moving in he hands the town over to a fellow Byzantine, Golden_Bowser. After this, Greed returned to Constantinople once again. Acquiring New_Lyon April 3rd, 2019 - Taking over Romania April 4th, 2019 - Move to Constantinople April 23rd, 2019 - Augustus of the Greater Roman Empire Towns Lisbon nationless (October 27th 2018 - November 1st 2018) Constantinople -> Byzantium (November 1st 2018 - November 4th 2018) Philippopolis Byzantium (November 4th 2018 - January 19th 2019) Pasargadae Persia (January 19th 2019 - March 10th 2019) Constantinople Byzantium (March 10th 2019 - March 13th 2019) Dacia_Deva Romania (March 13th 2019 - March 28th 2019) Beijing -> nationless (March 28th 2019 - March 28th 2019) Constantinople Byzantium (March 28th 2019 - March 30th 2019) Smyrna Byzantium (March 30th 2019 - April 2nd 2019) New_Lyon -> Caribe (April 3rd 2019 - April 3rd 2019) Constantinople Byzantium (April 3rd 2019 - April 4th 2019) Bucharest Romania (April 4th 2019 - May 23th 2019) Constantinople Byzantium (May 23th - June 11th) Troy (later SPQR) (June 11th - Present) Titles Councilor (October 27th 2018 - November 1st 2018) Civi (November 1st 2018 - November 4th 2018) Senator (November 4th 2018 - January 19th 2019) Consul (January 1st 2019 - April 1st 2019) Exarch (January 19th 2019 - March 10th 2019) Caesar (March 10th 2019 - May 25th 2019) Augustus (May 25th 2019 - current) Category:Players Category:Classic Players